1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an external heat dissipator, and more particularly to an external heat dissipator detachably adapted to a heat source so as to force heat generated by the heat source to flow away from the heat source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic devices have different built-in heat dissipators to force heat generated during the operation of the electrical components inside the electronic device away from the electronic devices to maintain the electrical components in stable working status. If there is no heat dissipator provided inside the electronic device, the electronic device will crash due to overheat. That is, temperature is an important factor in maintaining the electronic device in stable conditions. However, the heat dissipating volume of the built-in heat dissipator can not catch up with the heat generating speed in that in order to meet with multi-task requirements, the advanced electronic devices are somehow provided with dual, high-speed CPUs (central processing unit) to deal with numerous calculations simultaneously.
The calculation speed of each of the two CPUs is becoming faster and faster than ever before so that the operator is able to quickly acquire the required solutions to carry on the next task. It is good to have solutions in just seconds, but it is a big problem as how to maintain the CPU functions normal. As the temperature inside the electronic devices goes higher and higher, the calculation speed of the two CPUs becomes slower and slower. Eventually the electronic devices crash if there is no protection measurements taken to prevent such an incident. U.S. Pat. No. 5,898,568 provides a heat dissipator trying to dissipate as much heat as possible as the CPU is working and the temperature inside the electronic device is building up. However, the efficiency and affect of the heat dissipator disclosed in the patent seems inequitable.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved external heat dissipator to mitigate the aforementioned problems.